1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to electronics, and in particular, to signal acquisition and detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems such as transceivers receive data modulated by various schemes and have modules performing clock and data recovery, or symbol timing recovery. Clock and data recovery often uses an oversampled digital phase lock loop (DPLL) operating at a clock frequency higher than a target data rate and may be designed to acquire demodulated data acquired from a modulated data stream. The data stream may be modulated by various schemes such as frequency shift keying (FSK). A data acquisition and tracking system can be designed to detect preamble of a modulation scheme to achieve signal acquisition and tracking.